coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Water
When they turned 20, Naomi and Tokino got married, they talked about it and finally, a Year later, Naomi had given birth to Naraki, another year passed, and she gave birth again to Takeshi. Traits Naraki- Strong, smart, fighter, skilled, Honest, Kind, fast, Beautiful, Serious. Takeshi- Smart, Dependant, skillful, Honest, Fast, Shy, Fighter (kinda). Appearances Naraki Naraki is a Female Wolf-Dog/Fox mix, she has Sandy Grey Fur like her mother Naomi, she has Bright Blue eyes and she has a Bushy tail with a white tip. She is currently 15 years old and she's 5"4 feet tall. Takeshi Takeshi is a Male Wolf-Dog/Fox mix, he has Orange fur with a white muzzle, Chest, tail tip and the bottom of his feet are white too, he has Onyx Black eyes like his Father, he is currently 14 years old and is 5"6 feet tall. Summer & Spring Appearances Naraki wears a Pink sleevless top with a Grey Fishnet shirt underneath, she wears a White skirt with Grey Fish-net shorts underneath, she wears Pink sandals. Takeshi wears a White Shirt with a Black Fish-net shirt underneath with a Black Zip-up jacket, he wears Black Pants with Black Sandals as well. Winter & Autumn Appearances Naraki wears a White Long-sleeved Shirt with a Pink jacket over it, she wears Black Pants with pink boots. Takeshi wears an Orange long-sleeved shirt with Black pants and Orange boots. Crushes Naraki has a Crush on Katsuro, Akani's Brother. Takeshi has none, suggestions are open! Takeshi is straight, Naraki is Bi Personalities Naraki is outgiong and is a bit of a Tomboy, she likes to hang out with her family and friends, Read, exercise, and she likes to fight too! she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She'll put her life on the line to protect her family and the things that are important to her. Takeshi is quiet and doesn't fight that much, he likes to read and study things. Takeshi likes making new friends and discovering new things. Powers & Abilities Beast Transformation 2- They are Pseudo Beast Carriers, they can control their Beast energy and use it perfectly to their advantage. Eye of the Eagle(Naraki)- She can use this to enhance her Magic, Elemental based moves, and speed. Mini Soaring Eagle Ball (Naraki)- She creates a Smaller Eagle ball and throws it at the enemy, creating a large explosion. Super soaring water Ball (Naraki)- She combines the Water ball and Soarig Eagle ball and she Throws or hits the enemy with it, it results in a Massive explosion Martial arts- They both are perfect ar martial arts. Super Clones (Naraki)- She can create up to 200 clones, if she uses her Eye of the eagle ability while doing this, she can double that! Mother and Daughter Soaring Eagle Ball (Naraki)- Narak and Naomi both Creates Soaring Eagle balls in their hands, they combine them to create a bigger one, they then both teleport behind the enemy and ram it into the enemy's back sending them flying into the air and resulting in a Super-Massive explosion. More moves coming soon! Quotes "Here i come!" - Naraki "Look, i care about all of the people in this world like my mother, and i'm not going to let this place be destroyed.."- Naraki "Don't tell me this is all you've got..?" -Naraki "Hey! i don't want to fight you.."- Takeshi "Heh.. i'm not so good at Martial arts."- Takeshi "Oh dear.."-Takeshi Trivia They are both Pseudo Beast Carriers Naraki is stronger than Takeshi. Naraki looks a lot like her mother. Narake and Akari are Best Friends! Takeshi takes after his dad in looks, but he has his mother's attitude Category:Powerful warriors Category:Female Category:Psedo Beast Carriers Category:Protagonists Category:Female Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Eye abilities Category:Warriors Category:Warrior